Israeli Character Creation (1st Edition)
Israeli Character Creation (1st Edition) rules taken from RDF Sourcebook (GDW 0508). Background information Military service National military service is mandatory for Jewish, Druze and Circassian men and Jewish women over the age of 18, although exceptions may be made on religious, physical or psychological grounds. Muslim and Christian citizens are accepted as volunteers. Men serve three years in the IDF, while women serve two. Following regular service, men may be called for reserve service of up to one month annually, until the age of 45. Foreingers in IDF service The Mahal program is for young non-Israeli Jews (men younger than 24 and women younger than 21). The program involves 14.5 months military service in either combat and non-combat units. Volunteering for longer service is possible. Language All Israeli characters, regardless of original nationality, get Hebrew as a second language. Native born Israelis speak Hebrew as their primary language. Culture Israeli military courtesy is flexible. When the troops are in the field, they usually work on a first name basis with their officers. Officers are expected to lead by example. Character creation Airborne Members of the IDF Paratroopers (Tzanhanim) are considered in Israeli society to be the elite of the IDF's infantry forces. Recon (Sayaret) troops are the elite of the Tzanhanim. * Paratrooper Infantry, Rifleman : Roll 5; Required CON : Skill Benefit: CRM30, HW20, PAR40, RCN40, either TVD or LCG at 20 * Paratrooper Infantry, Heavy Weapons : Roll 6; Required CON : Skill Benefit: CRM20, HW40, PAR40, RCN20, Either TVD or LCG at 20 * Paratrooper Combat Medic : Roll 6; Required INT : Skill Benefit: MED 1/2 cost, PAR40, PST20 * Paratrooper Recon (Sayaret) : Roll 7; Required CON, INT : Skill Benefits: CRM30, BC 1/2 cost, RCN 1/2 cost, MTN40, PAR40, either TVD or LCG at 20 Special operations * General Staff Reconnaissance Unit (Sayeret Matkal) : Roll 10; Required CON, INT : Skill Benefits: CRM, HW, BC, RCN, FOR all 1/2 cost, MTN40, PAR40, DEM40, SCD20, SBH20, either CBE, MED or ELC at 40, other two at 20 * Israeli Air Force Commando Unit (Sayeret Shaldag) : Roll 10; Required CON, INT : CRM40, PST30, HW20, FOR 1/2 cost, RCN 1/2 cost, MTN20, PAR40, DEM20, SBH20, SCD20; if enlisted then either ELC, MED or ACM at 40, other two at 20; if officer then LAP40, either JP, RWP or MEP at 1/2 cost, other two at 30. * Israeli Naval Commando Unit (Shayetet 13) : Roll 10; Required CON, INT : Skill Benefits: CRM, HW, BC, RCN, MC DEM, FOR all at 1/2 cost, MTN40, PAR40, SBH40, SWM40, MED or ELC at 30. Rank tables Rank tables required a minor edit from those published in the RDF Sourcebook in order to fit actual IDF ranks in 1999. Enlisted :1. Private ''- Turai'' (טוראי) :2. Corporal - Rav Turai (Rabat) (רב"ט) :3. Corporal - Rav Turai (Rabat) (רב"ט) :4. Sergeant - Samal (סמ"ל) :5. Sergeant ''- Samal'' (סמ"ל) :6. Staff Sergeant - Samal Rishon (Samar) (סמ"ר) :7. Sergeant First Class - Rav Samal (Rasal) (רס"ל) :8. Master Sergeant - Rav Samal Rishon (Rasar) (רס"ר) :9. Sergeant Major - Rav Samal Mitkadem (Rasam) ((רס"מ) :10. Command Sergeant Major - Rav Samal Bachir (Rasab) (רס"ב) :11. Chief Warrant Officer - Rav Nagad (Ranag) (רנ"ג) Hogrim are the Conscript ranks (Turai, Rav Turai, Samal, and Samal Rishon). Promotions are based on a combination of initiative and time in grade. After 4 to 12 months the conscript is promoted from Turai to Rav Turai, after 18 to 24 months is promoted from Rav Turai to Samal, and after 24 to 32 months is promoted from Samal to Samal Rishon. Squad leaders (called a Mefaked) wear a green lanyard to indicate their authority. Nagadim (Rav Samal and Rav Nagad) are the professional Non-Commissioned Officer ranks. They are staff NCOs and are found running unit headquarters. Officer Katzinim (the subaltern-, field- and general-officer ranks) are conscripts who volunteer to attend the IDF Officer's Course. A Second Lieutenant is normally promoted to First Lieutenant after 12 months service. and to Captain after 48 months service. Officers with a platoon, company or battalion combat command wear a green lanyard to indicate their status. : 1. Second Lieutenant ''- Segen Mishne (Sagam)'' (סג"מ) : 2. First Lieutenant ''- Segen'' (סגן) : 3. First Lieutenant ''- Segen'' (סגן) : 4. First Lieutenant ''- Segen'' (סגן) : 5. Captain ''- Seren'' (סרן) : 6. Captain ''- Seren'' (סרן) : 7. Captain ''- Seren'' (סרן) : 8. Major ''- Rav Seren (Rasan)'' (רס"ן) : 9. Major ''- Rav Seren (Rasan)'' (רס"ן) : 10. Lieutenant Colonel - Sgan Aluf (Sa'al) (סא"ל) : 11. Colonel ''- Aluf Mishne (Alam)'' (אל"מ) Personal weapons Select from: * Jericho 941F pistol (9x19mm) -- (aka "Baby Eagle"), introduced 1990. * Glock 17 pistol (9x19mm) -- more common with special forces personnel. * M16 rifle (5.56x45mm) -- introduced to IDF in 1975, issued to dismounted infantry and general and support units. * CAR-15 assault carbine (5.56x45mm) -- introduced to IDF in 1974?, issued usually to commando units. * Galil AR rifle (5.56x45mm) -- introduced in 1973, issued to vehicle-carried infantry. * Galil ARM rifle (7.62x51mm) -- variant with heavy barrel and bipod, squad automatic weapon. * Galil SAR carbine (5.56x45mm) -- issued to vehicle crews. * Galil sniper rifle (7.62x51mm) -- precision barrel, bipod, and adjustable buttstock. * M21 sniper rifle (7.62x51mm) -- introduced in 1973. Converted from M14 rifles given as US military aid following the 1973 war. * Negev light machinegun (5.56x45mm) - introduced 1995, squad automatic weapon * FN-MAG light machinegun (7.62x51mm) -- introduced to IDF in 1968. Paramilitary weapons: * Browning Hi-Power (9x19mm) -- Used by Border Police. * Glock 19 pistol (9x19mm) -- Compact version of the Glock 17. Carried by police and covert commandos. * Sig Sauer P228 (9x19mm) -- Sidearm. Replaced by the Jericho pistol. * M1 Carbine -- Early IDF weapon replaced by the Uzi. Considered obsolete, it is now used by Prison Service officers. * Uzi submachinegun (9x19mm) -- introduced 1953, now typically issued to reserve and support units only. Obsolete weapons: * Beretta M951 Brigadier (Maadi "Helwan") (9x19mm) -- Introduced in 1967, standard officer's sidearm. Captured in large numbers from Egyptian troops in the 1967 and 1973 wars. * STEN Gun (9x19mm) -- Early IDF SMG replaced by the Uzi in 1953. Many were procured as war surplus or manufactured in basement workshops. * Beretta Model 38 (9x19mm) -- Early IDF SMG replaced by the Uzi in 1953. * Kar98k Mauser (7.62x51mm) -- A conversion of the 7.92mm Mauser to use the standard 7.62mm NATO round. War surplus German and post-war production Czech and Belgian Mausers were procured to arm the early IDF. When the IDF adopted the FAL and FAL-O in 1958, the Mausers were rechambered and used as second line weapons for reservists and home defense units. They were retired from service and sold off as surplus in the 1980s. Used a combination stripper clip that held either 7.62mm NATO or 7.92mm Mauser. * Kar98k Mauser (7.92x57mm Mauser) -- Used as a rifle grenade platform by units armed with the 7.62mm Mauser. It was only used with grenade blanks to prevent a live bullet accidentally hitting a rifle grenade. It was replaced by the M79 and M203 grenade launchers in the 1970s. Used a combination stripper clip that held either 7.62mm NATO or 7.92mm Mauser. * [[FN FAL Battle Rifle|FAL Aleph]] (7.62x51mm) -- Introduced in 1958, semi-auto battle rifle variant. Gradually replaced in 1973 by the Galil AR and Colt M16. * FAL Beth (7.62x51mm) -- Introduced in 1958, full-auto variant with heavy barrel and bipod. Gradually replaced in 1973 by the Galil ARM. Category: Israeli Character Creation Category: Military of Israel Category: Israel